


Enchantment Passing Through

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Reconciliation, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: He hadn't expected to be waking up to someone pounding on his front door the morning after the full moon. But here he was, crawling out of bed at 6:17 AM, the pounding continuing as he slithered out between the sheet."Bayley?""Thought I'd come back."





	Enchantment Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope-Bingo 'Supernatural AU' as well as a SUPER late birthday gift for a dear friend. 
> 
> As always, I welcome your comments and feedback.

The _last_ thing Elias wanted to deal with was someone pounding on his door at 6:17 AM. He wasn't a morning person on a good day. It was even worse the day after the full moon. 

"Coming!" he snarled, pulling on whatever clean clothes he could find. "This better be important." He noticed a long, angry cut on his calf. It caught him off-guard. He _usually_ noticed when he hurt himself. "What is it?" He threw the door open, not bothering to check the peephole. 

"About time." She rested her hand on her hip. "I've been out here for like 20 minutes." 

"Bayley." His voice came out, sounding stiff. "Where'd you come from?" 

"Ask my mom and she'll tell you Heaven," Bayley teased. She held up a canvas tote bag. "Can I come in?" 

Roughly three weeks prior, Elias made the decision to let his 'girlfriend' in on his biggest secret. He'd known she would be in shock. He hadn't expected her to take to the news of his lycanthropy right away but he also hadn't expected she would totally flip her shit. 

When he told her about his condition, she panicked. She ran, promising to be in touch. 

He'd expected a phone call, _maybe_ a text message. Bayley tended to be pretty reliable. If she said she would do something, she _always_ did. 

He just assumed she gave up on him. It seemed like the most logical thing. He'd been ghosted. He would just need to accept this and move on. 

With this acceptance, he hadn't expected to be waking up to someone pounding on his front door the morning after the full moon. But here he was, standing on the front step at 6:24 AM, faced with the one person he never thought he would see again.

"Sure." He opened the door wider, gesturing for her to come in. He knew he had every right to turn her away, but really- he wasn't in the mood to argue. "You know you're lucky I let you in." 

"You never could say no to me," she teased. Noticing his angry glare, she stiffened. " _Maybe_ I overreacted a little." 

"You say a little- I say a lot," he retorted. Throwing his arms up in the air, he huffed. "Maybe I was insane, thinking you would accept my issues." 

Bayley set the tote bag down in the center of the coffee table. She began to stare at the carpet, seeming to focus in on the little spots. When her gaze finally drifted up, fire lived in her eyes. "You think you can tell someone _Oh, by the way, I'm a werewolf_ and then, expect them _not_ to freak?" She threw her arms in the air. 

Elias hated to admit it but it would appear she was _partially_ right. 

He shouldn't have assumed she wouldn't react at all. 

"Come here," she mumbled, picking up her tote bag again. She turned on her heel, walking in the direction of the living room. 

"What?" he grumbled, following closely behind her. He protested as she shoved him to the couch. 

"Don't be a baby!" she squeaked, pulling a first aid kit out of her bag. 

He let out a furious howl as she ran an alcohol pad over the angry gash. 

"Chill, Dude. Would you rather I let your leg fall off?" She rolled her eyes as she pressed a gauze pad to the wound. Wrapping a bandage around it, she secured it with a metal clip. She grinned as she admired her handiwork. 

"When did you become a nurse?" 

“When I decided I wanted to be around you.” Bayley shrugged. “ I was a jackass.” 

“Glad you can admit it,” he murmured, leaning into her touch as she scratched the top of his head. “ Thanks, by the way. You didn't have to come.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I love you. Don't ask me why but I just kind of do.” Her eyes shone as she spoke. 

He wanted to believe her. At one point, he saw a future with her. he loved everything about her, even when she drove him nuts. Despite their 3 week long separation, his love for her hadn't changed.

His love did not give her actions an automatic pass. Some might consider it pure spite but he wanted to let her stew in it for a bit. 

"It's been a miserable three weeks," she admitted, nervously drumming her fingers against the couch arm. 

"Feeling's mutual." He shifted, groaning as angry muscles reacted in response. How bad had last night been? 

"Easy," Bayley murmured, pursing her lips. She rummaged through the bag again. He knew she searched for something. It led him to wonder- how did she manage to get her hands on Mary Poppins's bag? She snapped her fingers as she found what she sought. "Shirt off!" 

Elias surprised himself by doing what she asked. How did she _still_ manage to have that effect on him? 

"I warn you- you're going to smell like pesto sauce but my masseuse _swears_ by it." She sighed, appraising the situation. "Flip onto your stomach." Once again, he listened without hesitation. She uncapped a stick with an audible pop. Then, after rubbing it up and down on his back, she began to massage it in. 

The herby scent of pesto tickled his nose. He wasn't even particularly fond of basil. Yet, he knew he could grow to like it, especially since it seemed to cure his aches. 

"I'm sorry I was a jerk," she whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I got spooked. It doesn't make it right." 

He turned so they could rest forehead to forehead. "I don't know _why_ I'm doing this but I forgive you." He cleared his throat. "That doesn't mean we're back together."

"I know. I hope it'll come to that." She let out a soft, sad sigh. "I'm just glad to be your friend."   
\---  
 _My mate._

The wolf felt their nostrils flare as they approached the couch. They didn't recognize the woman with dark eyes but they knew they loved her. Something identified her as their mate. 

They sniffed her leg, taking in the scent of Ivory soap and roses. they recoiled, watching as she reached down, scratching that special spot behind their ear. After a second, they decided she could be trusted.

_Love. Love her._

They settled on the ground at her feet. It surprised them when she slid down, resting her head on their middle. 

Most women would be scared of them but not her. 

_Love you._ She spoke, scratching their head again. _Might as well be a poodle. Are you going to huff and puff and blow my house down?_

They cocked their head, trying to understand. He was no poodle. A mighty wolf- maybe but definitely not a poodle.

_Did I hurt your feelings?_ She spoke again. They gave her an indignant stare until she reached over, scratching that special spot. _Sorry._

They didn't know who she was. They only knew she was _very_ important to their vessel. What was important to the vessel was important to The Wolf. 

Wolves are the type of creatures that stay true to their mates. Whoever this woman is... they knew they would be seeing more of her in the future. They liked that thought very much. 

After all, they liked her. 

_Just you and me until the light of day._ She stretched out, using their furry middle as a pillow. 

The wolf never slept while transformed. It left them vulnerable to the attack of hunters. Yet, they instinctively knew she was safe. 

No harm would come to them as long as she was there. 

_Trust. Love. Heart._ He contorted themself until their head came to rest on her shoulder. _Sleep._

As The Wolf drifted off toward a peaceful slumber, he felt her kiss the top of his head, before her own breath grew soft and sleepy. 

_Love_ they thought as sleep took them away to another land. 

-fin-


End file.
